


Short and Sweet

by onlyslightlyneurotic (orphan_account)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1307608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/onlyslightlyneurotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Oliver and Felicity Shorts. Some canon, some not. Unrelated one-shots ranging in ratings. Chapter 1 starts off with Oliver and Felicity in a hot tub and only one of them is wearing a bathing suit... Please review, I would love to hear what you think. Also feel free to comment on any one-shot ideas you would like explored...Primarily Olicity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short and Sweet

_**Bathing Suit Required** _

 

Felicity took a quick survey around the outside balcony.  She was alone. From her vantage point she could see the entire city sleeping below her.  It was late, midnight had long since come and gone.  The small hot tub beckoned to her in the darkness. She dropped her robe and sank slowly into the hot water, truly relaxing for the first time all week. She sighed in contentment and reached over to turn on the jets in the pool.  She found herself bathed in an iridescent blue as the interior light automatically turned on with the jets.  She glanced around to ensure that the light hadn’t attracted any unwanted attention. Sensing nothing amiss, she sunk lower in the tub allowing the warmth to engulf her.

 

Her long blond hair was pulled up into a messy bun on the top of her head.   The steam from the water was causing loose strands of hair to curl along the sides of her face.  She had decided to leave her glasses back in the hotel suite. The humidity would have only caused them to fog up anyways. 

 

Her glasses weren’t the only thing she left back in her room.  When packing for their latest ‘Team Arrow’ road trip, Felicity couldn’t think of a single situation in which she would have needed to bring a bathing suit.  In an impulsive moment born out of too many days spent hunched over a laptop, she had decided to go outside for a quick soak wearing nothing at all. It made her a little nervous having the balcony adjoin to the room where Digg, Roy and Oliver were sleeping, but their room had been dark for hours now. 

 

She closed her eyes and let her arms float to the surface of the water.  Felicity allowed herself to relax and enjoy the quiet of the evening.   This had to be one of her best ideas ever.   She felt a shift in the water before she heard him.  She opened her eyes to see Oliver drop down into the hot tub.  He had obviously received the bathing suit required memo.

 

“Hey,” he said.  “Is it okay if I join you?  I noticed the light was on.”

 

She glanced down quickly, thankful that the turbidity of the water obscured her nakedness.  Her heart rate accelerated.  “Oliver, wait…”

 

He had already sunk his shoulders down into the water. He sighed.  Oliver reached over to the side of the hot tub were the controls for the water jets were.  He brushed against one of her arms in the process.  “Do you mind if I turn these off?  They make my skin itch.”

 

“Oliver, no, stop!”  Felicity moved as far away from Oliver as she could. 

 

He looked at her questioningly.

 

Felicity closed her eyes briefly. She took a deep breath. She met his eyes again. “Oliver I’m not wearing any clothes.”

 

“I assumed you wouldn’t be wearing your clothes in a hot tub Felicity.”  Oliver had a half smile on his face.

 

“No, you don’t understand.  I’m not wearing _anything_.” Felicity could feel the blood rushing to her face.

 

A look of comprehension came over him. Oliver let his eyes trail down to the water in front of Felicity. 

 

“Oliver!”

 

“I’m sorry, but you just told me that you were naked in a hot tub that I also happen to be in.”

 

“Trust me, this is not how I imagined that I would be naked with you.  Not that I imagine being naked with you on a regular basis.  Or on any kind of basis…  I’m going to shut up now.” Felicity was glad the heat from the water would explain her flushed face.

 

“Why are you naked in the hot tub Felicity?”

 

“I thought you were all asleep. I felt like going in and I didn’t pack a bathing suit.  It seemed like a good idea at the time.”  Felicity avoided looking directly at him.   “Not anymore,” she muttered.

 

They sat in awkward silence for a moment. She lifted her eyes to meet his and they stared at one another.  She gave him a small smile shaking her head gently at the absurdity of the situation. He smiled back at her.

 

Oliver and Felicity heard a sliding glass door on the balcony open and close.  Roy and Diggle appeared from the darkness in their swimsuits.  They carried towels with them.

 

“Oh my goodness, do you all just automatically pack bathing suits with you wherever you go?  Is it some kind of guy thing?” Felicity sputtered.

 

“We saw the light and heard voices outside,” Digg said. “Figured we might as well try out the amenities too.”

 

“Team meeting in the hot tub. I’m in.” Roy threw his towel down on a patio chair and made motions to get in with them.

 

“No!” said Felicity and Oliver at the same time.

 

Roy and Diggle froze in place.

 

Felicity counted down backwards from three in her head. Could this evening get any worse?

 

“I’m not wearing anything.  You can’t come in.”

 

The two men looked at her and then slid their gaze over to rest on Oliver.

 

“For the record, I am wearing my bathing suit,” Oliver said.

 

Roy picked his towel up from the chair. Diggle gave Oliver a pointed look. “Okay then.  We’ll postpone our soak until later.”  Digg continued to glare at Oliver.  He broke his gaze and nodded goodbye to Felicity. The two men slipped back into the darkness towards the hotel.

 

“I thought you said it wasn’t like that between the two of them.” Oliver and Felicity could hear Roy address Diggle as they went back into the hotel room.  The door shut behind them.

 

Felicity sunk even lower into the hot tub. “I can only imagine what they are thinking.”

 

“Don’t worry, we’ll explain it to them tomorrow.” Oliver gave her a reassuring look. Felicity just sighed.

 

There was an audible click and the jets suddenly turned off in the hot tub.  They must have been on some sort of a timer.  The water stilled and the blue light under the water began to dim slowly. Felicity sat motionless.

 

Considering she could now see his outline quite clearly under the water, Felicity could only imagine what he must be able see. Her heart rate started to accelerate again.

 

Oliver paused facing her until the light completely faded.  Oliver’s eyes trailed down to the water in front of Felicity.  He met her eyes again.  Time seemed to slow to a halt.  “I better go,” he said finally.  He jumped out of the hot tub and grabbed his towel on the way.

 

Felicity waited until she heard Oliver open and close his patio door.  She stepped out of the hot tub and wrapped her robe firmly around her.  She vowed that from this day forward, no matter where she traveled, she would always pack a bathing suit.


End file.
